


Shared Nights

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Holly Poly, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Sometimes they steal away into each other's chambers, unbeknownst to the Garrison staff.





	Shared Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> Created for Holly Poly!

_And I feel life for the very first time_  
_Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes_  
_I feel safe in the 5 AM light_  
_You carry my fears as the heavens set fire_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to do, took a while, but I'm happy with how it came out, and I hope you like it too! :D
> 
> Lyrics from _Technicolour Beat_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/169987522741/poly-garrison-trio-piece-created-for-holly-poly)


End file.
